True Happiness
by Bobpandas
Summary: Season 2 Episode 14, Kara believes after what happens that the only true happiness for Alex now is her father, and Kara will do anything for all that she caused. Kara Gives Herself Up To Cadmus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes will be in bold.**

 **I'm just starting out, hope you like my story, please review!**

 ***I do not own any of the characters, or CW if I did I would do more sister fluff***

 **This story is about episode 14 season 2 of Supergirl where Alex falsely blames Kara, and Kara feels like she has to somehow get everything Alex lost for her back, starting with her Father.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and lastly, I was inspired by** **EdithType, LMXB, and lastly quinnovative, I couldn't have done it without the countless fictions I have read from them, so Thank You So Much and ENJOY!**

Alex woke up to a pounding, and immediately though it was her alarm clock and pressed snooze the button the pounding never went away. Everything started to come back to Alex, the fight with Kara, her father betraying her, and drinking, lots and lots of drinking. It wasn't until Maggie found her did she stop drinking her feelings away.

Alex suddenly remembered what she had to told Maggie, and she was left sick to her stomach. She regretted every word she had spat out that night, but luckily she was drunk and had only said it to Maggie, the person she loved most, along with Kara.

 _FLASHBACK!_

"It's all her fault! If Kara never came I would have had it all, my mom, dad, and would still have you! I hate her so much right now" Alex shouted as she rested her head on Maggie's shoulder and sobbed.

"Hey hey hey Danvers it's okay, you're going to be okay, don't be so bitter to little Danvers she's been through a lot too." Maggie soothed

"B-but my dad he's never going to come back a-and I don't know what to do, and why won't K-kara just go get him back for me, I need my dad." Alex slurred

"Hey we both know she can't do that or something bad can happen, I would be happy to really talk to your dad too, but Kara did NOT cause this, she wants him back as much as you do. I think you have had one too many bottles of scotch." Maggie hushed

"I-I know I j-just miss him so much, I know Kara isn't the cause of this, p-please don't tell her what I said." Alex worried

"It's all good Danvers, I love you" Maggie said lovingly

 _PRESENT TIME WITH KARA_

It has only been about 5 hours been when Kara had flown to Alex's place to see how she was doing when she heard a shout Kara first thought it was Cadmus or Jeremiah coming back and she listened in and what she heard broke her heart.

 _"It's all her fault! If Kara never came I would have had it all, my mom, dad, and would still have you! I hate her so much right now"_ she heard a very familiar voice, a voice just like her best friends, her sisters... She knew she should've left and stopped listening, and maybe she just misheard Alex or something, but to confirm that she was wrong was when she heard Alex say, _"B-but my dad he's never going to come back a-and I don't know what to do, and why won't K-kara just go get him back for me, I need my dad."_

After Kara heard this she knew what to do, and how to do it, for Alex she thought, no not thought, she knew. She went straight home and started writing letters to everyone she had ever loved up until now, this is going to be her last day to see everyone one last time, but this time no good bye, no bon voyage, just an irrelevant person, no a parasite that has finally decide to stop taking from everyone she was around.

Kara picked up her phone and called the number that had called her once before there was a ring and another then she heard it"Cadmus Speaking..."

"Cadmus Speaking..."

"It's Supergirl, I have an offer to make you..."

 _At the DEO_

Everything had seemed normal at the DEO, there's an alien, Supergirl captures them, and that's all.

"Hey! Kara, how are you doing?" A voice called out to Kara

"Oh Hey Alex, I'm fine, how about you I know this was hard for you." Kara shined a smile trying to hide all of her pain to the best of her abilities.

"I'm doing just fine, I have Maggie and we talk about it all the time, it helps a lot." When Kara heard that it was like a stabbed to the heart, Alex didn't need her anymore.

"But hey if you ever want to talk it out I'm going to be here for you, remember I- I love you, Alex..." Kara hoped to Rao that Alex did not hear her stutter in any way.

There was only a minute long pause until an agent walked up to Alex and said they needed her help to investigate something in the lab, Alex excused herself and started to walk to the testing lab to run some samples of the alien that was just brought in by Kara.

Kara walked up to J'onn and asked, "Hey Boss can I have the rest of the day off, I need some time to think about everything with Jeremiah and everything."

"Yes take all the time you need, have more than the day if you need, we'll call if you need anything." J'onn supported

 _3 hours pass_

Kara was almost ready, Kara programmed an email to send 24 hours after Kara leaves, the email will include the information of why she left, and where to find the handwritten letters to everyone.

"Huh...I really guess there was never a rocket ship to save me..." Kara said as she slipped out of her window and flew towards Cadmus and her end...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you to the people that followed, favorited and Reviewed, I'm honored.**

 **Review, and follow please I post as often as I can.**

 _CADMUS_

As soon as Kara landed in the abandoned building where they last met she collapsed and started to writhe in pain, like a fish out of water, and no doubt was it Kryptonite.

"I told you that we'll see each other soon," Lillian said as she stepped forward, along with Jeremiah and Henshaw.

"J-Jeremiah?" Kara was shocked, her childhood father, or so she thought, was standing before her ready to do Rao knows what.

Jeremiah just stood there with a straight face, showing no emotion what so ever.

"Supergirl, I know what we agreed to now do you, there will be no doubt a lot of pain," Lillian said excited for what is to come.

"Bring it," Kara replied with no hesitation, hoping that they will actually release Jeremiah for Alex, as she tried to block out all the pain he thought again, for Alex.

"If you say so, Jeremiah will be returned to the Danver's family at exactly 4:30 pm. It's 4:00 right now let's see if you really mean it, or if the DEO is waiting outside."

Kara extended her arms out thinking that Kryptonite cuffs were going to be placed on her, and just like that she was right, her knees buckle from under her and slowly lose consciousness.

"Huh guess she did mean it. Alright, let's move, Jeremiah time to go home, and Henshaw move her to the van."

 _30 minutes later with Alex_

"Hey J'onn where's Kara, I just saw her 3 hour's ago."

"Oh yeah, she asked for some time off, she'll be back tomorrow."

"Should I go check on her?"

"Of course, take all the time you need."

"Alright, I'll be back first time tomorrow."

 _At Kara's place an hour later_

"Hey, Kara open up!" Alex says as she pounds on the door for another 5 minutes.

"Hey, if you don't open this door I'm going to have to knock it down." Alex threatened, but there was still no reply.

"I'm coming in Kara!" Alex shouted as she knocked Kara's door down.

The first thing Alex saw was Kara's laptop on the kitchen island, and everything was neat and orderly, but no sign of Kara.

"Kara?" Alex called out one last time before pulling out her phone and dialing the DEO's number.

"Hey, Hank? I think we may have a problem..."

"Alex, what's your status."

"I'm fine but I can't find Kara, you said she went home didn't you?"

"Agent this is nothing to worry about she probably is at Lena's, out flying to clear her mind, or getting food."

"I'm going to look for her," Alex said before ending the call not wait for a response.

 _30 minutes later at L-Corp_

 _"_ Hey, Lena I need to talk to you!" Alex stated as she chased by Jess, the person at the first desk

"I am so sorry Ms. Luthor, I just turned my back for a minute and she ran in here," Jess stated

"It's fine, please leave us be, Lena said recognizing Alex, Kara's sister.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"As you probably know what happened to my Dad, Kara and I have been a little distant and I thought she would be here you're her best friend.

"You, agent Danvers have it all wrong, first of all, I have not seen nor heard from Kara all day, and second you are her best friend, she always talks about you."

Alex was surprised, wasn't Lena Kara's best friend? How much had she really missed with Kara?

"Oh well then, have a nice day Lena, and if you hear from Kara-" Alex was in the middle of stating before Lena cut her off and said

"-give you a call, got it."

As Alex was walking out of L-Corps she got a call from the DEO.

"Agent Danvers report immediately, we found your father..."

 _At Cadmus_

Kara was awoken by the sickening color of bright green, a very familiar color. She felt pain all over and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but then remembered exactly where she was.

"Let's begin shall we?" Lillian Beamed

"Did you return Jeremiah yet?" Kara demanded to know

"Yes, yes I returned dear old dad to the Danvers." Lillian stated bored

"Now let's get to the fun shall we?" Lillian snapped her fingers and like that, someone rushed into the door with a seemingly heavy lead box. Even without her x-ray vision Kara knew what was in there and braced herself for pain.

"So what activity would you like to do first? Let's see now so option number one is a kryptonite knife that will leave chipped pieces of kryptonite in you, option two is injecting kryptonite in you, but not just regular kryptonite this has a modified version of the medusa virus met to kill only Kryptonians slowly and painfully, or the last option ingesting kryptonite."

Kara was scared half to death, but she had to do it, for Alex.

"It doesn't matter anymore..."

"Alright, then why don't I just choose for you. I'm thinking the liquid kryptonite or the knife, what do you think Hank, you can do as you please."

"This is going to be fun." Hank Henshaw stated as he grabbed the liquid kryptonite, we made this just for you Henshaw grinned as he put the needle up to Kara's neck. Kara had closed her eyes shut tight anticipating pain. Henshaw slowly injected the liquid to make the moment last longer and chuckled as Kara was thrashed in pain.

Spots were filling Kara's vision she feel could everything, the kryptonite, the needle, and pain, so much pain. Kara let go of herself and just let herself cry, it was pathetic the 'girl of steel' on the ground sobbing. Why don't they just kill me now she thought, but that thought started to turn into a voice.

"W-why don't you just kill me."

"Oh, I plan to do worst that just kill you, I plan to make you suffer. I'll be back in 3 hours to see how well the virus is doing, until then Supergirl, well more like Kara now."

Lillian slammed the door shut and Kara fell into unconsciousness once again, but this time it was much worse, she knew something was slowly killing her, and there would be no way back to Alex this time.

 _Back at the DEO_

Alex came hustled into the DEO, and for the first time today she felt joy.

"Dad?!"

"Alex!" Jeremiah started to run up to hug Alex, but one of the DEO agents stated

"I can't let you do that." Then turned to face Alex "J'onn stated that we have to be careful this time around."

"I missed you," Alex stated, no matter what had happened Alex had believed that her Dad would always be back, and he was everything was perfect, but she felt like she was forgetting something, but she pushed that thought out of the way. She had everything right here.

TBC...

 **Next Chapter will have Alex finding out about Kara, and how Jeremiah was able to be with her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As requested Mon El will be in this fanfiction.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for all the follows, reviews, and favorites.**

 **On to the chapter...**

 _At the Deo_

"Uh Hey Alex I know you're with your dad and all but have you seen Kara, she didn't show up to our date night." Mon El stated as he walked up to Alex and Jeremiah.

"Well, maybe she got sick of you." Alex snapped

"Ouch, you can keep making those snarky comments or help me look for _your_ sister." Mon El stated calmly

"Hey, dad I'll be right back," Alex said sweetly to Jeremiah and started walking out of the room with Mon El

"What is your problem! I finally have what I have always wanted!" Alex shouted

"Do you not realize what you already have!?" Mon El argued

"Oh yeah, what's that!"

"It's Kara! Do you not know how lucky you are to have her after what you said to her?" Mon El said

This time Alex didn't argue, it finally hit her, this was why Kara was so distant and hasn't been answering to anyone. But wait that doesn't explain why Kara isn't answering Mon El.

"Do you know where she last was?"

"Last I heard, she was at home trying to avoid _you"_

"Will you help me look for her?" Alex asked, realizing now that something is happening to Kara, and that she totally forgot about her.

"I thought you were Miss 'I have it all', what happened?"

Alex just realized that she had pushed Kara aside in the moment of having her dad back.

"Please, Mon El I'm begging you."

"I'm doing this more Kara, not _you_."

"Alright, whatever, wait here," Alex said before going to Jeremiah and saying

"Hey, I'm going to go look for Kara, I'll be back to see you later, love you."

"What, no, Alex don't leave me."

"I have to for Kara, you understand."

"Yeah, yeah go to your sister."

"Alright, bye dad," Alex stated as she walked out and headed to Kara's place again with Mon el.

 _Kara's place 2 MINUTES BEFORE THE EMAIL SENDS_

"Well, who did that?" Mon El started looking at the door Alex had knocked down the day before.

"I did."

"KARA! Are you here?" Mon El shouted as they searched Kara's place

 _BING!_

"Oops, that's my email, hang on," Alex said as she looked at her email, 30 seconds in and Alex froze, and her phone fell out of her hand.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Mon El asked

Mon El picked up the phone and read the email closely.

 _"Hey Alex, it's me, Kara. I know I caused all this pain to you... I heard what you told Maggie. I cost you too much, you were right, you would have had it all if it weren't for me... I hope I can make it up to you by giving you back the one thing you have ever wanted or needed. I'm going to trade myself for Jeremiah, I have already contacted them and by the time you read this it will probably be too late, I'm not scared to die for your true happiness. You were right when you said I wasn't family, because I'm not, no matter what anyone tells me. I Love You, Alex, please forgive me one day for ruining your life, and tell Mon El I love him and not to get mad at you._

 _P.S. I left everyone letters in my top right dresser_

 _Solemnly,_

 _Kara"_

 _CADMUS_

"How are you holding up there Kara?" Lillian asked, not really caring.

"Na-no more Kryptonite," Kara said half awake.

"What's that more, more Kryptonite." Lillian mocked as she pulled out a kryptonite knife and stabbed it into Kara's abdomen.

"Ahhhhh! Please please stop" Kara screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"This is for everything you caused me."

As Lillian twisted the blade she said, "This is for my Daughter."

She pulled out the knife and jabbed her left thigh then left it there.

"I'll be back to finish you the next time I come back," Lillian said then left the room

This is the end Kara thought. After all of this, she knew it was all worth it, everything was right in the world, Alex had everything she needed. Alex was right the world didn't need supergirl, they never did.

 _DEO_

"Did you know?!" Alex shouted as she stormed into the DEO questioning her father, the father that she trusted and believed in.

Jeremiah stayed silent

"Answer me?! Did you know?!"

"Alex sweetie calm down, that- that alien was infecting our family, heck it was infecting you. I'm so sorry for forcing her in your life, I mean look how much she ruined it."

"Kara. Did. Not. Ruin. My. Life." Alex stated

"She did, I mean look she took me away from you, took away the time I had to see you grow up. Now she finally did one thing right, she gave me back to you, can't you just accept that gift she gave you."

"She did not take anything from me, she gave more than I ever needed, she showed me love, when you weren't there, she was. When I needed someone she was there, not you!"

"I wasn't there because of her!"

"No! She is my sister! I love her! I just wish I showed it sooner."

"That thing it not your sister!"

"Yes she is, and you're not the father I had." Alex stated as she walked out of the room in tears.

 _Alex's apartment_

"Way did you do that Kara?!"

"I love you, Damn it!" Alex shouted

Maggie walked in about 10 minutes later seeing a broken, crying Alex on the ground.

"Hey, Hey Danvers, what's wrong?" Maggie asked

"Kara- Kara could be dead and it's all my fault, I told her that she wasn't part of the family, then she heard what I said to you, and to top it all off Kara went to Cadmus to get Jeremiah for me."

"What? How did she do that? Shouldn't you be with your dad?"

"She traded herself for him... That thing that is at the DEO is not my father."

"What? What happen?"

"He knew, He knew for more than 24 hours and he referred to Kara as a problem, an alien, not family just as I had..."

"Now, she's gone and she'll never know I loved her so so much..."

"Don't say that, she could still be alive."

"This is happening again, this isn't the first time she had been at Cadmus and I didn't know."

"This is the second time, for me, it was always for me, becoming Supergirl, Catco, and now exchanging her life for my dads."

"Danver's it's okay. Little Danver's knows you love her."

"No, she doesn't I called her not part of the family."

There was a lot and silent pause until Maggie said

"Come on, lets go do something for Kara this time then." as she helped Alex get up...

 _TBC..._

* * *

WOAHHHHHHH I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER.

Next chapter will probably be up on wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the feedback guys, I'm glad you like it.**

 ***I don't own supergirl***

 **Enjoy**

 _DEO_

"Alright I want everyone to search all the abandon warehouses, she could be anywhere, keep looking," Alex said looking up from her screen to see J'onn looking over her.

"Agent Danvers, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've looked everywhere, she's- she's just not there!" Alex shouted getting more and more frustrated knowing it was her fault, it was all her fault if she had just been a good sister like her mom wanted her to then Kara was would still be here and not possibly dead. No, Kara is not dead, she still here- she has to be, she just has to be Alex thought as she looked back to her screen.

"Come on Kara where are you, where are you?" Alex said to herself searching all the place within the city, but then it hit her, what if she's not in the city.

"Everyone listen up! I need you to scan every city around National City, what are you waiting around for, I mean now!"

"Danvers a word, please. I know you're worried about your sister, but you can't take it out on the agents, you have to trust that Kara is hanging on with everything she has left."

"I know, I know, it's just we- we weren't in a good place when this happened, what if s-she's gone? This is all my fault, I don't know what to do, Kara is everything to me, I-I... I just don't know what to do..."

"We just... we just have to keep looking, she's waiting for us." That was all J'onn could say, it was clear that he didn't even know if Kara was still alive or not.

"Y-yes sir." She had to keep looking for her sister, no her best friend.

"Hey, Alex! I might have something but it's a long shot, in Metropolis City it seems to be underground. Remember this is a long shot." Winn said hoping with all his heart that Kara was there and it wasn't just a loose end.

 _Cadmus_

Kara laid there defeated but a small burning fire inside her forced her to sit up and pressure the wound to stop the bleeding, Kara winced at this but she knew it had to be done to get back to everyone, Mon El, J'onn, Winn, James, and Alex.

Kara took a deep breath because she knew what had to be done because it was killing her in many ways, she gripped the Kryptonite knife and started to tug at it, but the blade wouldn't give in. Tears started streaming down Kara's face but she bit back a cry knowing that Lillian might hear, one more tug, that's all it needs Kara thought to herself.

The blade finally gave in and Kara threw it as far as possible trying to get away from the Kryptonite. She pressured both wounds and hoped that the bleeding would stop, she was a hero, she would not die a death of no honor, she would fight, fight for Alex.

 _Alex's apartment_

Alex was alone, she pushed Maggie away for some space and now she was alone, what did she do to drive Kara away...

 _Alex's Flash Back_

 _"You both are unbelievable, but, you, you're something else." Alex roared angerly_

 _5 minutes later_

 _"Can we talk?" Kara asking, wanting to talk to Alex about Jeremiah_

 _"I don't have anything to say to you." Not believing that Jeremiah would ever betray them_

 _"Alex, Alex I am just as hurt and- and scared, as you are I share the same feelings, I also see clearly now. Jeremiah was with Cadmus a long time, and we have never faced an enemy more dangerous so we owe it to ourselves to look at every angle, even if it makes us uncomfortable." Kara said trying to get Alex's attention and persuade her._

 _"You sound just like him."_

 _"Like who?"_

 _"Mon El! I realize you're in your honeymoon phase but really Kara, I mean you don't have to take every stance that he takes."_

 _"I'm not! And this is not about Mon El this is about the truth and the truth is that Jeremiah breaking into the DEO computer system it- it's weird."_

 _"No missed out on over a decade as our father, I don't blame him for wanting to catch up, however he can."_

 _"Why no just ask us, we're right here! He spent an hour with J'onn today well why does he have to wait until he's alone to access the system?"_

 _"You right don't trust him, do you?"_

 _"No, I don't trust Cadmus and I will do what I have to to protect us."_

" _Well, then I guess you have chosen your side," Alex said as she started to walk away_

 _"This is not about sides!"_

 _"No, it is. Because you're either PART OF THE FAMILY OR YOU'RE NOT!"_

 _"You don't mean that," Kara said with a defeated tone, knowing that Alex was right, she wasn't part of the family_

 _"He's my father."_

 _"He-he's mine too."_

 _"Then act like it!"_

 _Present_

She was right, she was right the whole time she was just looking out for me but I just told her she's not part of the family. All she every wanted was a family and the only thing I did was tell her that for over a decade that she had no family, that it was all a lie. She is determined to find Kara to tell her she is family and she loves her. Alex got up and headed for the DEO it's time to get Kara back Alex replayed in her head over and over again

 _Cadmus_

"Supergirl, are you ready to start your end?" Lillian Luthor said cracking a grin when every step she takes towards Kara.

"Do you feel the medusa virus yet? It's taking place right now, it's in your blood. There is no way the DEO can save you now, we will be having some more fun before we leave to let you die." Lillian said as she steps forward with Hank Henshaw.

"Henshaw, let's show Kara how much pain she has caused the Danvers, shall we?"

"Indeed..." The real Hank Henshaw step forward and removes the hand Kara had been pressing on her stab wound on her abdomen and started to step on it slowly and slowly getting harder and heavier as he pushed down. This causes the wound to reopen and starts gushing out blood.

Kara just laid there like a fish out of water, mouth wide open just to let out a small cry of pain. Where is Alex, Alex I need you Kara's heart replays over and over again, but deep down she knew Alex would never come, she was happy with her father.

"How about one more dose of the virus, hmmm Supergirl?"

"Nh- no m-more" Kara's words slurred, knowing this is a sign that death is only a few steps away.

"Kara, Kara, Kara this is very bad." Lillian point toward the Kryptonite knife Kara had thrown across the room, she walked over, picked it up, and stabbed it back into Kara but this time on her left thigh. This causes Kara to jerk forward only to be consumed by pain and fall back down, smashing her skull against the floor, hearing the sickening sound of her skull being crushed.

"Let's get the Kryptonite emitters turned on to 50%. We need to teach her that no one is coming for her. No one could actually love an alien." Hank did as told but instead of turning it on to 50% he turned it to 60%.

"Do you feel it yet? This is the pain that you caused the Danvers emotionally, but they had to deal with it, so you should too."

The door opened wide and the Cadmus agent said, "Ma'am" and right way Lillian knew the DEO were coming so she turned on the emitters to 100% and said

"Well don't want to ruin all the fun but let's just get you the last dose," Lillian said as she injected the virus straight into Kara's vain, she almost instantly blacked out, only seeing Lillian leave before blacking out completely.

 _DEO VAN_

"Something's wrong." Alex suddenly said in all the silence

"What do you mean Danvers?"

"I mean that Kara is in a lot of pain, or something, I don't know but I felt it."

"Sir, 5 minutes approaching Building." another agent said.

"Come on Kara please, please hang on," Alex repeated like a broken record

 **TBC**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Special thanks to EdithType for the kind words and LMXB for the encouragement!**

 **Next chapter up on Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

CADMUS

"Alright Alpha Charlie on me, Bravo Deta on J'onn." Alex planned as they were walking into the Cadmus facility, but as she entered the building this sickening feeling came back to her. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. Her heart played over and over again as if it would swallow her whole.

"Clear!" shouted one of the DEO agents searching one of many rooms in the facility.

This left Alex to think what if this isn't the right place and Kara is still out there hurting or dead- no Alex would no accept that, she knew that her little sister is out there fighting, she just knows it.

"Hey Alex I know you think she's still alive but it's very likely that she is-" J'onn started before J'onn interrupted and said

"Alive. She has to be, she is."

"Alex you need to listen and think rationally. Your sister has been at Cadmus for nearly 4 days." When J'onn told her that reality hit her, and it hit her harder than she thought. Cadmus had only had her for a couple of hours and they managed to take her sisters blood and caused her to solar flare, just imagining what they could do in 4 days caused a pit to drop in her stomach.

No, she had to be positive. Kara is alive. Kara is alive. Kara is alive. That momentum started to decrease as they searched another empty room.

As she started to lose some hope she finally realized that she hadn't given anyone their letters or had read her own, there was no point since Kara is going to be fine. Yes. Kara is going to be fine. No need for the sappy letters.

What if Kara's not alive? One side of Alex's brain silently thought. No. Kara is alive.

As they entered another room it was empty just like before, but no this one was different. This one had a different, well she didn't know it just gave her a sickening feeling.

"Kara? Kara! Are you in here?" Alex had the need to say, but instead, she kinda shouted it instead.

Nothing

"Kara!"

Nothing

"Let's- Let's check the last room..." Alex said

"Alright" J'onn replied as he lead the team into the last room

The second Alex entered the room the atmosphere was different, this metallic smell smacked her in the face. No, she thought.

She shined the flashlight around the room to see a cape, Kara's cape, she walked closer and closer until she saw a small frame of a person.

"Kara..." she said as she rushed forward to her sister, but as she came forward she saw that Kara was laying in a puddle of red, a puddle of her own blood.

Alex hesitated at first but she slowly brought two fingers up to Kara's neck to check for a pulse but nothing, there was nothing at all. Kara's skin was cold to the touch and everything was pale, even in this dark lighting.

Maybe she just couldn't locate it Alex thought and put her cheek up to Kara's nose to feel her breathe, but still nothing. Kara was simply not- not breathing.

This is not happening. Not happening.

It felt like she was drowning.

Alex's eyes began to burn, and tears slowly came running down Alex's cheeks and onto Kara, sprinkling onto the hero's battered body.

"No. Kara. Kara! You can't leave me! Not like this!" Alex cried out trying to bring Kara back, she could accept it, no Kara is not dead.

That was the last thing that Alex got to say to Kara before she was pushed out of the way and DEO agents surrounded her and started to remove a knife out of her sister, a knife even she hadn't noticed. What did Cadmus do to she little sister...

"I'm going to kill you for this Lillian. Kill you." Alex whispered to herself as Kara is rushed out of the facility and into the DEO van.

It was happening again. She was losing another family member, but instead of her father, it had been her best friend, her baby sister. This was all that Alex thought in the DEO van, completely forgetting that , and Maggie had been in the van waiting for her and the other agents to return.

"Alex?" Maggie said trying to get Alex's attention, but in response, Alex remained silent.

"Hey, Alex? I know this is hard..." Mon El said trying to emphasize

"This is all my fault." Alex managed to say barely above a whisper

"What was?" Maggie questioned

"This, all of this, Kara..."

"No, it was not, if anything it's Cadmus's fault, they put you in this spot." Mon El stated

"But I pulled Kara along with me."

"That's not what you did. Kara thought this would make you happy." Maggie said

Alex stayed silent the rest of the way to the DEO.

 _DEO_

Kara is not dead. Kara is not dead. Kara is not dead. Please don't let Kara be dead.

"How is she?" Mon El asked her as he walked into the waiting room.

"Nothing, it's been 4 hours of surgery and nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"They have told me nothing, no run down, no nothing."

As Alex said that a DEO doctor came out of the surgery room.

"Give me the run down. I know it's bad, just put it all on me." Alex stated simply

"Alright let's start with the less harmful to most."

"Alright" Alex replied

"To start she is breathing and alive right now, but she has two cracked ribs, three stab wounds, blood loss, one concussion, one of those stab wounds caused internal bleeding, a lot of kryptonite exposure and this virus, we have no clue what it is but it's bad very bad."

"Will she wake up?" Alex asked simply in shock

"I'm sorry, but we're not sure yet."

"You can help us since you are an agent here can you help us find out what this virus is."

"I'll be right on it, I just want to sit with her for a little.

"Alright," The doctor said as he walked away

"Hey, Kara," Alex said as she sat down and grabbed Kara's hand.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late post!**

 **Next Chapter up Monday or Tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

_DEO_

"Hey, Kara," Alex said as she took a seat by Kara and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry..." Alex said as she said in silence as tears started to stream tears down her face.

Alex just sat there and stared at Kara, Kara was deathly pale with cold sweat coating her forehead. Kara was dying in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. She was helpless.

"I'm sorry I caused you to feel unloved, or that you had no family. You made my family better... Please come back to be Kara." Alex was sobbing now and it couldn't stop. But right then and there something squeezed Alex's hand.

"Kara?" Alex said as she looked up and wiped away some tears, and again there was a small squeeze, barely there, but it was there.

"Please Kara, say something. Please..."

"Do- n't cr.." Kara said but eyes still shut as if in pain.

"Hey, hey what's wrong, what hurts, Kara please tell me." Alex begged but there was no reply

"Please, I'll- I'll stop crying Kar"

"Everywhere."

"Please, Please Kara, what hurts the most."

"I- I love- you." Kara said before there was a high pitched beep and the sound of Kara's heart monitor crash.

"No. No. I'm not losing you again!" Alex shouted as she grabbed the defibrillator and charged it.

"Clear!"

Nothing

"Clear!"

Nothing

"Please, Kara. Clear!"

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"What happen?" J'onn questioned right away when he walked into the room

"She- she was crashing..."

"Do we know what's wrong?"

"She-she has this- this virus we have no clue what it is yet." Alex replied worriedly

"Ma'am! Sir!" a DEO Agent shouted as they ran into the room

"We have found out what this virus is."

"Well? What is it!" Alex shouted at the Agent

"It could be a form of the Medusa Virus, the one that the Daxamite had, but worse. It has some form of kryptonite in it that increases pain and causes a slow and painful death to the host."

Alex looked down at Kara and just imagined the pain that Kara was in, pain that _she_ caused.

"Start to find the cure right away." Alex demanded

"Right away Ma'am."

As the agent exited the room Alex took her seat again and continued to sit with Kara.

"You have to pull through Kara." Alex whispered

3 hours pass

Kara hadn't moved for 3 hours, she hadn't woken up and even squeeze Alex's hand.

"Come on Kara..."

"Hey..." A voice called out to her, at first she thought it was Kara's but when she looked around it was her dad, no, it was Jeremiah.

"Leave." Alex replied coldly

"Hey, Alex look at me... Please"

"What could you possibly say to me to make this all better."

"I know the cure, I made the Virus."

"What? W-why would you do that!"

"Cadmus showed me that Aliens are a disease to the Earth, and I agree, but I love you and I'm willing to prove it."

"How do I know you won't kill her."

"She's dying already, what's there to lose."

"Al-Alright. Do it."

"J'onn, come and please help _Jeremiah_ with the cure, I'm going to stay with _my sister._ "

As J'onn left Kara began to stir and this time opening her eyes. At first, the light hit her eyes and it was too much, so Kara shut her eyes right away.

"Hey, Hey Kara I'm right here, it's okay."

Kara opened her eyes slowly this time and show Alex, right away her face flooded with relief.

"Hey..." Kara said, still not believing that she was alive, she sat up and tried and reach out and touch Alex's face but the pain came flooding back to her and jerked back onto the bed.

"No, don't do that Kara."

"I'm alive?" Kara said, and that brought tears to Alex's eyes

"Of course you are silly." Alex said as she rubbed circles on Kara's back

"I- I can't breathe Alex."

"Deep breaths Kara, you have 2 cracked ribs and a stab wound to your abdomen."

Kara's eyes began to widen

"Alex go be with Jeremiah, you deserve to be happy."

"I'm happy with you Kara."

"But you told Maggie that you would've had it all if it weren't for me."

"I didn't mean it, Kara, I was just hurting. I love you."

"I have to go back, what if they take Jeremiah back."

"You are not going anywhere, you are in no shape to even move."

"I- I have the Medusa Virus."

"We know."

"No you don't understand, I had 3 doses. Lillian said I was going to die in about 4 hours. How long has it been?"

"It's been 3 hours Kara..."

"It's too late..."

"Alex, please remember the letters. I love you-"

"No! Kara you don't get to do that. You don't leave through email and just die when I find you."

"Alex, please, it hurts so much."

"I promise I'll stop it, Jeremiah is working on a cure."

"I think, I think I'm just going to close my eyes for a little."

"No, Kara, Kara! Keep awake."

"It's so hard, I'm so- so tired, please Alex let me sleep."

"Please Kara, we just have an hour left, let us save you, I love - I love you!"

"I have the cure!" Jeremiah shouted as he came running into the room.

"Dad, please hurry, there's not much time left!"

"Alright alright!"

Jeremiah started to hook up the cure to an IQ, but eyes widen

"I forgot the kryptonite needle! Alex go get one, fast." As Alex's back was turned Jeremiah switched the cure with another pouch, more of the Medusa virus.

"Alright, I got it, Dad."

"Start the drip."

"Starting."

As the drip started Kara's eyes widen and her expressions went from relief, to confused, to painful, and a scream.

"Ahhhhh- Al- Alex it- it burns, sta- stop the."

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter up on Tuesday or Wednesday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the cliffhanger, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"W-What's happening, I- I thought you had the cure? How- How did this happen?" Alex stated in a state of shock

"Don't just stand there! Call the doctors! Hurry Dad! Kara's dying!"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. The threat to the world must be removed, right away." Jeremiah said almost robotically

"W-what? How- What?" Alex was at a loss for words, but as she was about to state a full sentence, doctors rushed into the room.

This causes Alex to look back to her sister, she sister is dying, and her dad- no Jeremiah caused this. She was in shock, she screamed, but no one could hear her, she was trapped in her own body. She trying to run up to Kara, beg her to stay, but she couldn't move.

"Excuse me, Agent Danvers, you're going to have to leave." as a doctor told Alex that Kara's body started to shake and all the doctors focused their attention back to Kara and pushed Alex out of the room.

Reality came back to Alex and she realized what was happening behind the doors she had just come out of.

This is all my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault.

Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara. Kara. Alex just kept repeating over and over again.

"If I had just told Kara she mattered, none of this would ever happen." Alex thought to herself as she sat leaning against the door to the room Kara was in.

"Where's Jeremiah!" Alex suddenly remembered.

Alex started to look around and Jeremiah was nowhere to be seen, the man that just tried to kill Kara because Kara is going to survive.

 _2 hours later_

The door that Alex had been leaning on suddenly opened and doctors started to leave the room.

"What happen to Supergirl! Is she okay?" Alex demanded to know as the doctors walked out of the room.

"Agent Danvers, a word."

"Yes, finally, someone answers me. What happen?"

"Listen, Alex, Supergirl is technically not alive..."

"What? What does that mean."

"We put a ventilator in her windpipe because she's not breathing, and we hooked her up to a machine that beats her heart for her. The machines are keeping her alive right now, but she doesn't have long before we actually lose her. The Medusa Virus has taken over her system, it's in her heart and blood stream."

Alex couldn't move it was really happening, but no, it couldn't, Kara is going to live, she has to, she just has to.

"You can go see her now, but know she won't wake up."

"Okay" Alex responded barely above a whisper as she started to walk into the room that Kara was in and the sight she saw horrified her.

She saw Kara laying in the sun bed was a layer of sweat coating her forehead, a ventilator down Kara's throat, and a very pale face, almost as white as the sheets on the bed.

"Hey Kara, I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know I'm sorry."

No reply from Kara

"I never thought I made you feel alone, or unwanted, all you ever wanted was a family, but I told you it was all a lie, I'm- I'm so so sorry."

No response

"You deserved more than a family, way more..."

Nothing

"Most importantly, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you. I hope you know that."

Silence

"I will fix this Kara, I promise I will."

Kara just remained the same, anyone that looked at her would assume that she is dead.

"I'll be back Kara," Alex said as she walked out of the room to start finding a cure that won't kill Kara.

 _1 hour later_

"Nothing's working! Why isn't anything working!" Alex shouted which cause Maggie and Mon-El to walk in.

"What's the matter?" Both of them said as they walked into the room to see Alex throw what she had been working on onto the ground.

"Hey Hey Hey, Danvers calm down, getting frustrated isn't going to help anyone, and definitely not going to help Kara," Maggie said trying to calm down Alex

"I know I know, it's just, it's all my fault, and don't tell me it's not my fault because it is and I know it."

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault, we all should've seen the signs that something was going on with Kara," Mon El said

"But I caused it! This wouldn't have happened if I just hadn't opened my big mouth and said something I didn't even mean, and now Jeremiah is brainwashed or something and tried to kill Kara and it- it's just too mush for me." Alex argued

"Shhh it- it's- it's going to be okay." Maggie tried to soothe but she knew nothing would change, even if Kara lived after this, Alex would always blame herself.

"Hey, Alex, I think I'm going to sit with Kara while and say goodbye, just in case." Mon El said

"You won't need to say goodbye, Kara is not going anywhere," Alex told Mon El

"Alex she's already gone! Do you not even see her, the machines are doing everything! Her heart isn't even beating on its own I need to say goodbye." Mon El argued trying to open Alex's eyes and slap her back to reality as Mon El walked to Kara's room.

Things stayed silent with Maggie and Alex for awhile but the only thing Alex said was

"He's right"

"What?" Maggie said

"About Kara, Kara's dead already." Alex said blankly

"Hey, don't talk like that."

"Her heart isn't beating Maggie!" Alex suddenly shouted

"Then you have to fix that." Maggie just told Alex calmly

"Help me, please, I don't know what to do," Alex said barely above a whisper

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

 **Next chapter up on Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 8

Glad you guys love the story! There might be some tissues needed in this chapter ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _DEO_

"Hey Kara, I know you won't hear me or remember this, but I just want to tell you how much I love you." Mon El said

Silence

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I fell, how you were so independent and strong, I fell in love with you..."

Silence

Tears started to stream down Mon El's face as he continued on, but no matter how hard he tried to form words and speak, no sound ever left him, so there he was holding Kara's pale and cold hand, weeping.

"I love you" That was all Mon El managed to say before he crumbled

"I - I'm so sorry." Mon El whispered running out of the room, almost running into Alex and Maggie

"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" Maggie asked concern

"It - it's Kara."

"Did something happen?!" Alex suddenly shouted

'No, nothing happen, that's what's wrong. Nothing happen." Mon El whispered back

"What? I- I don't understand." Alex said

"I - I just need to calm down, I'm going to get some air." Mon El said before leaping out of the DEO building

"Can - can we go check on her?" Alex asked Maggie

"What? Of course, Babe no need to ask me."

"Hold my hand?" Alex asked as if she were a 5-year-old

"Always."

As they entered the room, the smell of death slapped them in the face and an image of Kara on the sun bed with a ventilator down her throat, countless wires connected to her chest, and she was almost as pale as the sheets she laid on.

Right away Alex started to tear up and started to walk out of the door.

"I - I can't do this- I just - no I - no."

"Danvers," Maggie said as she tried to get Alex's attention but Alex just keep repeating

"No- Kara - I- Why her."

"Danvers! Breathe for a second, you have to realize something-"

"What do I possibly have to realize?"

"Kara did this for you to be happy, the least you could do for her is sit with her and hold her hand for a little."

"I- I know. It's just so hard, every time I'm close to her I feel guilt I caused-"

"Let me stop you right there Alex, you did not cause any of this."

"Yes, I did!" Alex shouted

"I know it's hard to handle, but we have to face reality, Little Danvers wanted this, she knew what she was getting into, and we all know she's a Danvers, stubborn."

"I told her she wasn't a Danvers..." Alex whispered barely audible

"She is, she is, and she knows it."

"Then way did she do it, why did she leave!"

"She didn't leave she thought you needed Jeremiah more than her at the time, and I don't think that she would regret that decision, you just have to respect her choice."

"I just- I just want my sister!" Alex screamed the most heart-wrenching scream she had ever heard.

"Shh... I know, I know, just let it all out."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Look for the cure."

After a few moments of silence, Maggie said

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah, Maggie?"

"You know they will arrest Jeremiah this time?"

"I hope so."

"Wait what? Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes, my dad- wait no- Jeremiah caused this."

"How?"

"Kara just woke up and Jeremiah and J'onn worked on a cure for the Virus, but- but Jeremiah switched the cure with more of the virus, causing Kara to be basically dead."

"She's not dead Alex."

"She is if I don't do anything, let's go find the actual cure."

"Alright, whatever you need Danvers."

 _Searching for Jeremiah_

"Anything yet Agent Schott?"

"Nothing, every scan that has come back is clean."

"What do you mean, we have nothing, nothing? Not even a strand of hair?"

"Nothing, it's as if they all disappeared."

"Keep looking. I want every rock turned."

 _Back to Maggie and Alex_

"Alright, so the virus was originally meant to be airborne, maybe we can figure out something with that," Alex said robotically

"Okay," Maggie said concentrating on what she way doing before the door open and J'onn walked in.

"Do you need any help?" J'onn offered

"Yes. Please hurry, Kara is dying by the minute."

"Hey, J'onn? Is Kara died yet?"

"Well uh, yes- and no." J'onn replied

"What do you mean?"

"We don't really know if the virus affected her blood stream or not, she could be both dead and alive right now."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the late and short update!**

 **I had serious readers block, I promise the next chapter will be extra long.**

 **Next Chapter out on Wednesday!**

 **Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the support, but I'm going to go off an idea from a fanfiction I read, the fanfiction is by my favorite fanfiction writer by the name of Edithtype.**

 **Edithtype has written a fanfiction called "Heart Bonds" and one part is when Alex is brainwashed and hurts Kara badly, I'm going to base a little of it in this story.**

 **All credit to Edithtype**

 **Anyway, on to the story, Enjoy!**

 _DEO_

"What are the possibilities of Kara being alive?" Alex asked

"Well it's basically a 60 - 40 chance, 40 being Kara is alive," J'onn said staring at the ground sadly

"I- I see..." Alex said staring at Kara's pale features

"Excuse me, I'm going to check on the medical team's progress on the cure."

"Alright," J'onn says as Alex head to the lab

"Do we have anything yet?" Alex asked as she walked into the lab and saw Winn helping the medical team test samples

"We might have something, but we're testing it, once we find the results we'll be sure to tell you, Agent." One of the doctors in the lab said

"Okay, please continue your work, sorry to bother," Alex said as she turned her head to Winn and asked

"So, Winn what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to help, I know I'm not much help, but I have- I have to try, Kara's my best friend."

"Anything I can do to help?" Alex asked so she could help in any way to speed up the process.

"Not right now, right now is just the waiting game," Winn said as he went back to looking at the scans

"Alright, don't mind me, I'm just here to watch," Alex said as she looked over Winn's shoulder and looked at the screen

"Yes, Alex?" Winn asked slightly annoyed, by stopped knowing what Alex is going through isn't easy.

"I'm scared..."

"Hey, it's going to turn out alright, okay? Don't worry so much," Winn said

"You're right, you're right, but what if no one finds the cure," Alex said as someone shouts

"I got it!"

"What do you have?" Alex asked hoping for it to be the cure

"It's the cure, it's the _cure,_ I- I really did it!"

"Yes, yes you did, thank you, thank you so much!" Alex said as she was handed the cure

"I'm going to go give this to the patient!" Alex shouted as she rushed out of the room and into Kara's room.

Alex grabbed all the things necessary to start injecting the cure.

"I hope this works." Alex thought as she stopped the machine that beating Kara's heart and started to inject the cure.

No response. One minute passes. Still no response.

One staff steps up and says

"Time of Death, 3-"

"Don't finish that statement, give her some more time."

Another minute passes. Silence. Another Minute.

"Come on Kara..." Alex whispers, cheering on Kara

Then she heard it, _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

It wasn't a steady heartbeat, but it was there her sister was alive. Kara was alive.

Alex slept by Kara day and night listening to Kara's heartbeat, it calmed her and gave her hope.

 _3 days after the cure went well_

"Hey," Eliza said walking up to Alex kissing her forehead before going to the opposite side of Alex and taking Kara's hand.

"Hey," Alex said looking at Kara, who had regain some more color and was actually alive. The ventilator was removed and was replaced with a breathing mask

"How long have you been here sweetie?" Eliza asked looking at Alex's tired appearance

"Since Kara started breathing again."

"Woah, you have been here for 3 days?" Elize questioned

"Yes..."

"Alright, I bet Kara would have been happy that you were there, but I don't think she wants to smell that when she wakes up." Eliza pointed out.

"Go to the DEO locker room, Shower, and change then you can come back to sit with Kara," Eliza demanded Alex

"What if Kara wakes up, I want to be here when she wakes up." Alex said desperately

"I'll personally come and get you if she wakes up okay?"

"Okay..."

"Alright, now go, the smell isn't getting any better."

 _10 minutes later_

"Alright! I'm back, is Kara awake?" Alex shouted as she ran into the room

"No, not yet."

"Oh..." Alex said a little disappointed

"Hey, talk to her. Maybe she'll wake up."

"If you said so. But mom, can you give us some alone time?"

"Alright honey, I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Hey Kara," Alex said as Eliza left the room

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused all of this..."

"Jeremiah was a mistake, I'm- I'm so sorry."

"I know you meant well, you always do. I love you so much Kara, I love you, I love you, I hope you know that." Alex said gripping Kara's hand tighter.

"You are part of the Danver's Family, never ever think otherwise. What I said was stupid, I love you so much it hurts me to think about what could have happened."

"I wish you were here, I wish you would come back and hug me, I miss you."

"I promise I'll be a better sister, I promise I'll make time for you, I promise to never hurt you like this ever again, but if I do, you can have all the potstickers at Danver's sister night.

"Al-" Something tried to say but tried again just to say

"Ale-"

"You can do it, Kara, say it."

"Alex..." Kara said wide-eyed and having a bright smile under her breathing mask

"I- I love you too..." Kara said and added

"You were serious about the potstickers right?" This caused Alex to start crying and laughing but she replied to Kara and said

"Yes, Take them all, I love you so much, Kara."

* * *

 **I would have made this longer, but the next chapter is going to be really good. (I hope)**

 **I'm busy the rest of this week so next chapter will be posted sometime next week.**

 **Review and Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! I'm been very busy with finals and all, but summers coming up and I'll try to post every other day.**

 **I was thinking to do a one shot series pm and or write a review.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _DEO_

Beep Beep Beep Beep

What's that sound? Kara thought as she woke up suddenly and the pain came in a giant wave and caused her to slam her head back on the pillow.

"Hey, Hey, Hey I'm- I'm here Kara. Calm down." a familiar voice called out to her.

"A- Alex?" Kara said when she saw a tired looking Alex next to her.

"Yes Kara, I'm right here," Alex said about to tear up again

"No, No more crying. Too much crying these days." Kara told Alex as she wiped the tears from Alex's eyes

"Okay, Okay, as long as you promise you won't go to Cadmus ever again," Alex said hugging Kara

"I'll try not to, but no promises," Kara said jokingly but deep down she really meant it, she would do anything for Alex, even relive a nightmare like Cadmus

"Haha okay Kara" Alex replied thinking Kara was just joking about going back to Cadmus, I mean it was a nightmare there, Kara would probably never want to go back. Right?

"Kara?" Alex said after a few seconds of silence

"Yeah, Alex?" Kara replied knowing what was coming next

"We need to talk about what happen..." Alex said sadly

"Can't- I mean can't it wait? I'm still here." Kara said not wanting to talk about it

"No. We need to do this now." Alex said

"Okay..." Kara stated simply

A few seconds pass by and the sisters sit in silence

"I'm sorry..." Kara finally said

Of course, she said sorry Alex thought, the same selfless Kara she knew and loved.

"What? No this is not your fault." Alex simply stated

"Yes it is, I caused all of this... Alex?" Kara said

"Yes, Kara?" Alex answered

"Why did you save me?" Kara asked

"Because I love you, you are my sister, and- and I know what I said but you are family, you are a Danvers, I'm sorry that I said otherwise," Alex argued

"Alex, it's- it's okay, I know that Jeremiah will always come first, I'm okay with that. I want you to have a family you always wanted, that's why I went to Cadmus."

"Kara, that family I wanted includes you in it."

"Come on Alex, we both know it doesn't. Some random alien shows up at your doorstep and you were forced to have me in your family. I'm sorry."

"Kara, I love you, please never do what you did ever again," Alex said trying to convince Kara

"Okay..." Kara stated, hugging Alex tighter.

After a few minutes of hugging Kara asks "Hey Alex? Where's Jeremiah? Did Cadmus not return him to you?"

"No, they return him alright," Alex said angrily as she remembered what her father did to Kara

"They did? Where is he?" Kara asked confused

"I don't know..." Alex replied

"Can I see him?" Kara said still confused

"No Kara you can't!" Alex replied releasing the anger

"Okay..." Kara said assuming that Alex didn't want her to see Alex's not her but Alex's Dad

"No, no Kara it's not that," Alex said knowing what Kara was thinking

"My dad tried to kill you..." Alex said solemnly

"What? How? Wasn't he trying to find a cure for me" Kara said

"He injected you with more of the virus and you kinda died for a while."

"Huh, we live pretty interesting lives don't we?"

"Yes Kara, yes we do..."

 _A few weeks later at Cadmus_

"What?!" Lillian shouted finding put that Supergirl was still alive

"I'm sorry Lillian, I don't know what happen..." Jeremiah said

"What do you mean, you had to kill the girl, what don't you get?"

"I injected her with more of the virus but somehow she survived..."

"You remember our deal right? You do as you are told and I won't bring your daughter to Cadmus."

"Yes Ma'am I remember, I'm sorry, I'll do better next time, what are your next orders?"

"It's too late Jeremiah, you failed, " Lillian said

"What? What! Lillia, we had a deal!" Jeremiah shouted as he was cuffed and dragged out of the room

"I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Lillian said grinning

 _DEO_

"Kara. Kara! Woah stop, should you really be walking?" Alex asked

"Alex, it's been weeks, and I have my powers back now, calm down," Kara said laughing

"Let's go to my place tonight for a Danver's sister night," Alex said

"Yes! It's been forever." Kara said excitedly

"Um Alex? I need to ask you something," Kara said

"Yes, Kara?"

"I think it's time for me to become Supergirl."

"Are you sure you can do this now?" Alex asked worriedly

"Yes, it's time Alex, the people need me."

"Okay, Kara. But we're still on for tonight, no canceling okay?"

"Alright Deal," Kara said walking off and jumping out of the DEO's window

 _Danver's sister night_

"I brought pizza!" Alex said as the door opened

"Me too!" Kara said hugging Alex

 _Crash!_

"What was that?" Kara asked suddenly alarmed changing into her Supergirl outfit and rushing to the sound outside but saw nothing.

Then rushing back into Alex's apartment seeing Alex surround by people wearing green super suits and then feeling weak and pain everywhere.

Alex as struggling against 2 men grabbing her and shouted to them "Get away from her!"

One man was walking up to Kara with something glowing in his had this caused Alex to worry and try to kick the man but couldn't reach him.

It was a Kryptonite knife! He stabbed it in Kara's thigh causing her to scream in pain and this causing Alex to start crying.

It all changed too fast

 **TBC**

* * *

 **I will try to continue this by friday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I'm so so so so so sorry for the late post!**

 **I understand my story doesn't have the full characteristic of the characters in Supergirl by the CW but everything will be explained, so please be patient with me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Cadmus_

Ugh, why is it so bright? Alex questioned as she opened her eyes and quickly covered them with her hands. She opened her eyes once more looking at her surroundings, there were bright green lights in every corner of the room, and she was in a cage structure.

Then everything came back her, the sister's night, and Cadmus coming, and Kara... Kara!

"Kara!" Alex shouted jumping to her feet and pulling the bars

"Lillian! I know you're here and I know you're listening, show your face, you coward! Alex shouted with a ton of scenarios of what they are doing to Kara run through her head.

The door slammed open and in came the head of Cadmus, the person Alex hated most, Lillian Luthor.

"Where is Supergirl! Answer me!" Alex demanded

"Do you really want Supergirl to be in here?" Lillian said pointing to the green lights

"Better in here than with you!" Alex shouted

"If you insist," Lillian said then said to the guards "Bring it in"

The guards nodded and turned out towards the door only to return minutes later with a tired and hurt Supergirl in their arms.

Seeing this Alex said, "What did you do to her!"

"Nothing compared to what we did last time to her," Lillian stated

This only angered Alex and she gripped the bars holding her back tighter.

"Ugh fine, let her in the cage along with Agent Danvers," Lillian ordered

"Alex I would step back or more harm will be done to your sister," Lillian added

This comment made Alex step away from the bars right away. This letting the guards shove Kara into the cell and causing Alex to run forward and take Kara into her arms.

"Alex, I'm so sorry you're here..." Kara said while she grimaced in pain.

"What no no don't be, I'm glad I'm here with you, and you're not alone," Alex said hugging Kara closer

"What did they do to you Kara, and how long was I out?" Alex asked, ignoring the fact that Lillian was listening

"It- It doesn't matter, you were out for 3 hours I- I think," Kara said

"Woah, 3- 3 hours?" Alex restated stunned that they could do so much to Kara in 3 hours, and the whole time she was sleeping, just cause she was hit on the head, and Kara had to go through all of this.

"Kara you have to tell me what they did to you," Alex said not really wanting to know.

"They threatened you- I- I couldn't lose you, so I did what they told me to. I made solar flare which made me lose my powers like last time. After that, they drew blood, lots and lots of blood after that they wanted to see my resistance with no powers against electricity." Kara said

This made Alex's blood boil, but she knew she couldn't do anything sudden because they could hurt Kara at any moment.

"Please, don't hurt her, hurt me instead," Alex offered

"Haha, You have nothing valuable for me to take, you're human, she is an Alien that will soon meet her death."

"Please, you can't kill her! I'll- I'll do anything you want me to." Alex said

"You know what, maybe you can do something, step out of the cell, alone," Lillian said

"Don't- Don't go, Alex, please" Kara Begged

"I- I'm sorry Kara, I have to" Alex replied

"Lillian, you honor our deal, you don't lay a hand on Kara." Alex reminded

"Of course, guards restrain her," Lillian commanded as two guards handcuffed Alex and grabbed her arm.

"Alex Danvers I'll have fun with this, I won't be the one laying a hand on Supergirl, you will be the one that is going to lay a hand on her. I will give you the joy of stabbing, burning, injecting her with kryptonite, you know torture her and watch the life slowly drain from her eyes as she begs her sister to just kill her already." Lillian chuckled

"What? Wait. What! Lillian!" Alex said with a lost of words

"Oh don't worry too much, you'll be doing it alongside your father," Lillian said as Jeremiah stepped into the room

"How are you going to do this, I would never hurt Kara no matter how much you hurt me," Alex said

"Haha, darling you have it all wrong, we won't be harming you, we'll be controlling you, just like we've been controlling your dear old dad."

"Wait, what? This isn't part of the deal, The deal was no harm is to be done to Kara and you can do whatever you want to do to me." Alex said

"Incorrect, The deal was that I don't harm Supergirl and I could do whatever I want to do to you, I'm honoring that deal 100%, I am doing no harm to Kara, you will, and I am controlling you to do that, that's what I want to do to you," Lillian said.

"Leave Alex out of this, do what you want to me, don't control Alex and Jeremiah," Kara said trying to stand up

"Yes, I suppose I could do that..." Lillian said turning her back to see the look on Alex's face, the face showed fear and hatred

"But... it would be more fun watching hope drain from your eyes, just like how I will enjoy watching the life drain out of your eyes too," Lillian said

"Alright then, since everything is explained now, let us get down to business," Lillian said turning to her guards and saying

"Take Agent Danvers to the 'Welcome to Cadmus' room," Lillian said

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this!" Lillian grinned

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I'll post again on Friday I promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, but I'm also going to start a one shot series so send me ideas and I'll write about them!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Cadmus_

Pain, that was all she felt, but then she remembered Alex! She had to wake up and be strong for her sister if she was going to die here, she would do so willingly so Alex would get her family back. As she awoke she looked at her surroundings, Kryptonite emitters in every corner of the room, she was in a cell... alone Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Just then the door opened and in came Alex, but there was something no right about her, her eyes seemed blank and it stared into the distance past Kara. The cell door opened and Lillian order Alex to step in and Alex did so obediently.

"What did you do to her Lillian!" Kara shouted right away knowing something was wrong about Alex

"Nothing that would hurt her, well physically anyway," Lillian replied

"What? What do you mean?" Kara questioned

"Both Alex and Jeremiah have a chip in their brains that link to my brain, so every command I give they have no say and will have to do it. They can see everything going on but have no control of themselves." Lillian said

"What are you going to do with them?" Kara asked knowing what was to come

"Well... Jeremiah and Alex are going to have some father-daughter bonding on how to kill a Kryptonian." Lillian answered

"Let's get started, shall we? Jeremiah, get in here and help your daughter do some experiments." Lillian commanded and as she commanded only seconds later Jeremiah Danvers walked into the room with a lead box in his hands

"Jeremiah and Alex Danvers take Kara Zor-El to the testing room," Lillian commanded and as before with Lillian commanded the command was obeyed

Jeremiah opened the cell door grabbed Kara's arms and cuffed her with Kryptonite cuffs walking towards the door with Alex grabbing Kara's other hand.

"Woah, Alex. Alex! Stop, Please," Kara begged as she was dragged to Kryptonite room

"Okay Supergirl, it's either you or them that gets this treatment, who will it be?" Lillian asked

"Me, please don't hurt them," Kara said

"Both Agent Danvers work on knowing what weapon works best on the Kryptonians, oh and make it hurt," Lillian ordered before leaving the room

"As you wish." Alex and Jeremiah both said before opening the lead box and revealing all the kryptonite tools.

"Which one would you like the first Kryptonian?" Alex said looking Kara straight in the eyes

When Kara said quiet Jeremiah handed Alex a Kryptonite and said

"This one first"

"Alright Dad" Alex replied then started to pick where the blade should go first

"Hmm, how about here!" Alex shouted before sinking the blade into Kara's abdomen

"Ahh, St- Stop," Kara said pulling against her restraints

"Alex, Al- Alex it's me- Ka- Kara."

"Quiet prisoner, I only want to hear your screams as I sink this blade into you," Alex said before taking the blade out and handing it to Jeremiah

"Dad, don't you want a turn?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'd love to" Jeremiah replied taking the blade then slowly jabbing the blade into Kara's thigh.

"You see Alex a way to cause more pain is to slowly sink the blade into the area you want then twist the blade even slower," Jeremiah said before twisting the blade which caused the flesh and blood gush out, This caused Kara and scream out in pain wanting it all to go away as blood gushed out from her wounds and dropped to the floor.

"You see Alex, this is what you want to happen to the alien not just a gently stab." Jeremiah chastised

"I see now Dad," Alex replied as the door opened and Lillian walked in

"Hey, team Danvers! I see you're teaching your daughter all you know Jeremiah but I think that's enough for the day before the prisoner a rag and back to her cells, you two go to the dining hall and celebrate being together again." Lillian said as she looked at Kara and smiled

The two Danvers grabbed Kara by the arms and threw her back into the cell with a small rag and headed towards the dining hall leaving Kara alone.

Kara immediately started to try to stem the blood flow on her abdomen with the rag and place her hand on the other wound, Cadmus was going to win. No way could Kara survive now, Alex was nowhere to be seen in that shell of a person Lillian brought back.

Then she thought of how happy Alex looked with Jeremiah, she was smiling and working together. If she was going to die at least Alex would get what she always wanted, to be with her father again.

The blood that gushed out of her abdomen started to slow down and she started to fall asleep, wondering if this would be the last breath she took.

"I need you, Alex..." Kara whispered knowing that it was selfish to say because she took everything from Alex and now she was asking for more but she needed her big sister.

"She doesn't love you anymore," Lillian said as she was cleaning up the blade that was just used on Kara

"I know" Kara replied silent knowing it was true, she had cost the Danver's family too much, but now Alex was happy and with the person, she wanted most of all, her True Happiness, Jeremiah, her father, the one person that could make Alex happy, Kara was just a pest in the way of that, but no- she wouldn't be, well not for long at least.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I have big plans for it, and the ending might be sad.**

 **Again please send me ideas for my one shot!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! I will try not to make the ending too sad, I might continue this a little longer.**

 **Keep sending me ideas for my one shot series!**

 **By the way my laptop is broken and I need to get it fixed, I won't be posting until the 18th.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

"Wake up Supergirl!" Lillian shouted as ice cold water hit Kara's body and she was awoken.

"I'm- I'm still alive?" Kara questioned wondering how she was still alive

"I believe it was luck, we have done no act to try and save you," Lillian said this caused Kara to lose more hope knowing that Alex couldn't break free of their brainwashing and would let her die here.

"What do you want now Lillian?" Kara asked shuddering because of the cold atmosphere and the freezing water dumped on her

"To end you of course, but as I said to your sister I'm not laying a hand on you but she can..." Lillian said

"Don't- Don't do this to her. Please, don't force her to kill me." Kara pleaded

"Hm, I guess you can bring Alex with you if you want," Lillian said before ordering 2 guards to take Kara and Alex to 'Fun Room'

"Ma'am, you wanted to see me?" Alex asked as she walk into the room seeing Kara tied to a chair and Lillian answered

"Ah yes we are going to have more 'experiments' with the Kryptonian, and this room has no Kryptonite, but she also has no powers. I'll observe you and you can do as you please." Lillian said

"Where are the tools?" Alex asked

"Oh no no no, you will be doing hand on hand torturing," Lillian explained to Alex

"Begin!" Lillian shouted

Once Lillian said that something clicked in Alex mind and it caused Alex to raise her fist and land a left hook on Kara that knocked over and the chair, and then Alex kicked Kara's ribs and stepped on this slowly, crashing them.

"Ahh-" Kara was about to scream but no sound came out just pain and more pain, she looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth but no sound coming out.

The wounds on her thighs and abdomen had not healed yet so Alex took advantage of this and stepped on the wound on Kara's thigh, the one with mingled flesh and blood hanging off of it. This caused Kara to shut her eyes and pull against the rope, the rope dug into Kara skin causing rope burn and bleeding on her right wrist.

"Al- Alex, Please- please stop it- it hurts," Kara said trying to get to Alex

"That is what I'm supposed to do to you, to dispose of you," Alex said with blank eyes

"You are not my sister, you never were, you are not a Danvers, you aren't even human," Alex said as she landed another punch to Kara's face, then another punch. Then punch after punch to her body, and face to the point where Kara was about to pass out, but Lillian wouldn't have it.

"Give her a slap, don't let her pass out, I have plans for her," Lillian ordered

"Yes Ma'am!" Alex answered before giving Kara a slap to the face.

"Alex you- you have to listen to me..." Kara said before she paused to swallow a mouth full of blood

"This isn't you- you need to listen to me-" Kara continued before Lillian cut her off and said

"Don't listen to the Alien. She's a disease, she- no, it- it is trying to get to you. The Kryptonian is lying to you- trying to make you believe lies and that's why we must get rid of them." Lillian said

"I know Ma'am, this disease is not family." Alex started

"Tell it to the Kryptonian, and punish her for what she did to you as well." Lillian said

"Kryptonian, you came into my life and took everything from me." Alex said while punching Kara in the gut which made Kara cry out in pain due to broken ribs.

"My Life. Family. Dad. Future. Career. Love life. Everything." Alex said punching Kara with every word cause blood to pile onto the ground.

"Th- this isn't y- you." Kara said not giving up on her sister but was pained to her what Alex was saying to her

"No no, it isn't. I hate you, you were never family- you were a disease- a stain that you could never get rid of. And for me you were the stain I could never erase from my life. And for that I hate you." Alex said stepping on the wound in her abdomen causing immense bleeding and pain.

"I'm sorry. I- I am s- so sorry." Kara said bitting back the pain.

"Untie her and bring in Jeremiah." Lillian ordered

"Yes Ma'am" Lillian's Agents replied with no hesitation

Jeremiah then walked into the room carrying a lead box, the causes Kara to back up into a wall in fear of what is to come."

"Jeremiah hand Alex the knife and stand on the other side of the room." Lillian commanded

They both did what they were told before Lillian said

"Alien on your feet." Lillian said but when Kara didn't do what she was told her was slapped in the face and pulled to her feet limping against the wall.

"Alex, stab your father" Lillian commanded standing back to watch

Alex was fast but Kara was determined, with the little stealth she had left she sprinted in the way of Alex stabbing Jeremiah, Alex couldn't lose her Dad not again, not when Kara could've done something about it but she didn't know if she was fast enough.

Something clicked in Alex's mind and she was back, back in control, she had no idea what she had done, she didn't dare to look down, but she knew she had to.

There it was, Kara was standing in front of Jeremiah with her hand held out in a protective way and- and Alex looked at her hands, in her hands held a knife- a knife stabbing into Kara's Aorta, still holding the blade there frozen.

Then tears started to fall, but Karas hand slowly came up and wipe one away to said

"It- It's okay-" Kara said before involuntarily coughing up blood and dropping to her knees.

"it'all be okay." Kara said before closing her eyes

"Kara? Kara!" Alex shouted

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys! I'm really sorry about the late upload but recently a family member passed away ans I wasn't in the mood to write. It will take a while for another upload but I hope you enjoy**

 **Here's your chapter guys!**

 _CADMUS_

"Kara? Kara!" Alex shouted as she had remembered everything she did and said

"Shh- I- it isn't your- your fault." Kara said taking uneven breaths

"No- no, Kara, stay- stay with me Kara, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Alex said trying to convince herself and not Kara

"Well, this is delightful, but I really must me going." Lillian said as she walked out of the room shutting the door and walking out with Jeremiah

Karas breathing was short and uneven Alex thought to herself, but then remembered how they got like that, she had done that, not Cadmus, not Jeremiah, but her- she was the cause.

"Hey- Hey Alex, it was C- Cadmus." Kara said, as if she were reading Alex's mind

Kara's pupils were dilating then constricting, then starting to fade, in and out.

"Kara. Don't do that." Alex said in a broken voice while trying to stop the bleeding, when Kara didn't listen Alex started to command, like she does with Agents

"Kara! Listen to me! Focus on me, you're not going to die today- not today, not tomorrow, or any time soon! You hear me?!" Alex said as tears started to roll down her face and onto Kara's broken figure.

Kara used all the energy she could to pull her hand up and wipe away Alex's tears. It wasn't as graceful as she might have wanted it to be but it caused Alex to smile and take Kara's hands in her own.

"Al- Alex. I- I won't make it, pl- please. Y- you have t- to be happy." Kara said

Alex realized this was Kara saying good bye to her, no- no no no. Kara is not dying

"Kara, please. You- you can't leave me. We still have to finish our sister's night." Alex said

"I'll- I'll be watch'n from Rao's L- light." Kara said as her eyes started to close and open again as if she was fighting death

"Kara? Kara!" Alex shouted as she heard Kara's heartbeat fade

"I- I love you. Read. read the letter." Kara said knowing Alex didn't read her letter yet

"No- no. Kara! You are not dying. You hear me? You are not dying!" Alex shouted, trying to make herself believe it

"I love you Alex." Kara said holding Alex's hand and closing her eyes

"I love you too Kara." Alex said, this caused Kara to smile and slowly the grip on Alex's hand loosened and Kara's smile began to fade.

This is when Alex realized that she would never see those beautiful blue eyes, or that loving smile again.

This is when reality hit Alex. She was sitting in a pool of blood and was covered in blood from head to toe, Kara was bruised and bloody- and - and not breathing, and Alex had caused all of this by not caring about Kara and not listening to Kara.

The next thing Alex knew the door was slammed opened and Maggie, Mon El and J'onn walked in.

Immediately Mon El dropped to the floor next to Kara, and listened- there was no heart beat or breathing Mon El said while He gently picked up Kara and quickly sped off to the DEO.  
Maggie sat next to Alex watching her as Alex continued to stare at her hands and the giant pool of blood.

This went on for a long time before Alex said

"This was my fault"

Maggie was in shock, how could this be Alex's fault- she probably spent the whole time trying to protect Kara, right? There was no way this was Alex's fault. Maggie pulled Alex off the ground and lead her out of Cadmus, but Alex just kept staring at her hands.

J'onn came back minutes later and said, "I got there memory cards on all their cameras so we know what happen there"

Maggie just nodded and sat next to Alex in the van, they sat in silence as the van said to head back to the DEO until Alex began to speak.

"Kara is dead." Alex stated simply staring at the floor

"What? No Alex don't talk like that." Maggie said

"She wasn't breathing, and I couldn't hear a heart beat." Alex replied as tears started to form

Maggie was speechless, how could she reply to that?

All Maggie did was hug Alex all the way to the DEO.

 **TBC**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and again sorry about the super late upload.**

 **Again it will take a while for another upload because of the passing of my family member, so I don't know when I'll upload next, but I will finish this.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, it's been awhile, and I've been through a lot and I just wanted to post to show you guys I'm not dead._

 _I promise I will post weekly again and I hope you all will bare with me._

 _Until then enjoy the fanfiction._

 _(and I'm just going to include that mon el has his wife now, Imra.)_

 **DEO**

Its been three hours. Three hours since Alex stabbed Kara.

Alex should have done something. Anything. Kara's life was falling apart and she just stood there, in her own perfect world with Maggie. While Kara had lost everything. Again.

First her planet.

Then her earth family.

Then her family again.

Then her boyfriend.

Then Alex.

Kara lost everything, yet her last breath was selfless. She spent her last breath telling Alex it wasn't her fault when it was.

Well not yet, they wouldn't know yet, Kara was still in surgery.

But Alex just needed to believe Kara would be fine for her sake. She needed to do so many things. First apologize. And then repeat.

Alex just sat there in the waiting room. Covered in blood. In Kara's blood.

But she wasn't alone. No in the room sat Mon el cuddling with Imra, his wife. And they whispered to each other.

"Hey, shell make it. I mean she always does right?" Imra said

But before Mon el could answer, Alex shouted across the room

"Why would Mon el give a damn! He left Kara for you, he's probably glad if she's gone, so that the guilt he has will be lifted and he can live peacefully with you."

"What? Alex that's not-" Mon el began but Alex interrupted and said

"Just get out! I don't want you here. I don't want your pity party for Kara."

With that said Mon el and Imra stood up and left Alex alone. Waiting to find out if she just murdered her sister in cold blood or not, she just wanted this all to be a dream. But it wasn't. Oh no it was all too true.

A couple more hours pasted when doctor Hamilton came out with a clipboard and said

"Agent Danvers."

Alex quickly got to her feet and rushed over to the doctor

"Don't lie to me Hamilton. Give it to me straight. Is she alive or dead. Please skip the bull shit and tell me."

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl- well uh- Kara Danvers is..."

 **TBC...**

 _Sorry for the short chapter guys, I promise the next one will be longer._

 _Please comment some ideas for my one shot story._

 _Read. Review. Favorite. And follow._


End file.
